Demand for increased food production necessitates innovative approaches to traditional farming models. There are vertical growing systems utilizing hydroponics, aquaponics, or soil to produce vegetables. Growing indoors with grow lights controls the growing environment and protects the plants from insects and diseases, eliminates weather variances, and reduces potential for worker accidents. Growing plants on fixed trays or poles require workers to travel to the plants for planting, maintenance, and harvesting, which is labor and equipment intensive. Improvements in efficiency and productivity are provided by the present invention.